


Smile

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [91]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Morning Sex, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Mû's smile makes Aldebaran crazy- crazy in love with his boyfriend. A sweet, lazy morning.





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). I open prompts semi-regularly, if you want to come check me out. Written in protest of the Dec. 17th ban.

Aldebaran rolls over, waking up a little bit, and tugs Mû close to him, burying his face in Mû’s braid, which is coming out in the early morning light. Mû stirs, setting a hand against Aldebaran’s squeezing sleepily.

Aldebaran’s kind of horny, and sleepily presses his budding erection against Mû’s body. Mû giggles a little.

“Again?” Mû murmurs, and Aldebaran’s hand drifts down, finding and gently squeezing Mû’s own partly-hard cock as if to make a point. They’re both still naked from the previous night, though they’d gotten cleaned up. Mû moans softly, reaching out for the supplies they’d left on top of the nightstand, handing them back to Aldebaran.

Aldebaran rolls on a condom first, not wanting to have to struggle with that later, and shifts Mû’s hair up and out of the way before slicking his fingers. Mû moans softly when he slides a finger inside him, muscles warm and loose from sleep. Aldebaran peppers Mû’s shoulders and the back of his neck with little biting kisses.

Aldebaran eases a second finger into him after a while, and then a third, finding Mû’s sweet spot and teasing it gently with the callused pads of his fingers, until his lover is writhing and panting beside him.

Finally Mû grasps his wrist, tugging his fingers free, and pushes him over onto his back, slicking him with clever, small hands. Everything about Mû is small, at least in proportion to Aldebaran, so it’s all the more amazing when Mû sinks down on his cock in one smooth stroke, making them both moan loudly. Aldebaran lifts his knees, letting Mû take support from them, and grips Mû’s hips, waiting.

Soon enough, Mû begins to move slowly, and Aldebaran helps him, reveling in the beauty of his lover. Mû smiles down at him, something delicately sweet and tender.

“Don’t smile at me like that, you know it drives me crazy.” Aldebaran murmurs, and Mû’s smiles creases deeper.

“Why do you think I do it, beloved?” Mû murmurs, snapping his hips down. Aldebaran moans, speeding up his pace to match.

“Sneaky,” he breathes, and Mû smirks, though it’s quickly lost to an expression of bliss.

They don’t last long after that, Aldebaran taking Mû in hand. Mû is beautiful when he comes, back arched and head thrown back, but he doesn’t get very long to enjoy the sight, as he comes moments later, the tight clench of Mû’s body tearing his orgasm from him. Mû collapses forward onto Aldebaran’s chest, and he holds him close, basking in the afterglow.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
